Light zombie
Light zombie or Speed zombie is a type of non-playable zombie in Zombie Scenario. It is playable in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Union and Zombie: Darkness. Overview : After the Free Update patch, this zombie becomes a free default faction in all player's inventories. An abomination created by Dr. Rex by using the weakest body parts, this zombie is code-named as 'Light type'. This specimen boasts fast movement and good jumping ability but is vulnerable when attacked. The Light Zombie Origin possesses the ability to cloak itself to look like the surroundings. The Light zombie's movement is quick making it hard to be hit, however, it is helpless when attacked by enemies and easily knocked away. It has the ability to cloak itself to avoid being seen by its enemies. However, when using the ability, its knockback resistance and movement speed decrease greatly and it won't be able to heal injuries. Advantages *Light zombie's model is slim-built, making it harder to be aimed by humans *Run faster and jump higher than most zombies *Has the ability to cloak itself *Able to perform a long range leap (Zombie 4: Darkness only) Disadvantages *Easily knocked back by most weapons *Slow movement speed and much lower defense while cloaking *Makes a loud noise when using its ability which may alert nearby humans *Inability to regenerate HP while cloaking *Has very low health points in Zombie: The Union Gameplay Tactics *Use the Bunnyhop skill to move faster and confuse your enemies. *Avoid direct attack as the Light zombie has low knockback resistance. *Reach high areas with Light zombie as she has higher jump height than most zombies. **A Light zombie can enter the exit of the vents in Assault map with the aid of Zombie Grenade. Counters *Attack Light zombies with high knockback weapons such as Double-barreled shotgun and TAR-21. She will be knocked away easier than Regular zombies. *Avoid facing a Light zombie alone as she has faster movement speed and higher jump height than other zombies. *Always stay alert to the sound of the activation of its Invisibility ability. *If the Light zombie is using its Invisibility, you can track it by her shadow on the ground by turning on the flash lights. Other ways to track invisible Light zombies are throwing Firebomb or Holy Bomb. *When the Origin Light zombie uses its Invisibility ability, it can be tracked easily because there are some red translucent blood stains on the zombie. *Always aim at the leg area when facing the Light zombie (in ducts or in an open area) as aiming for the head is extremely hard due to its small hitbox. *Use shotguns to deal this zombie as the pellets will spread and hit her more easily. Basic shotguns such as the Benelli M3 and Benelli M4 are also effective at knocking this zombie far away, use them when you don't have better shotguns. Zombie Scenario Earlier version of Light zombie can use Invisible ability, its skill was removed in later updates. Light zombie appears in all Zombie Scenario maps. When the Light zombie approaches the player, she will duck, making harder to be aimed. *Lost City: Light zombies make their first appearance starting round 3. They only walk toward the player instead of running in several last rounds. Green Light zombies can be seen in Lost City (Normal) at round 16 that can throw Zombie Grenade. *Double Gate: In Double Gate, Round 19 and 20, the Stalker-type Light zombie (black-colored) appears. She runs very fast and can deal a great amount of damage to humans. *Trap: The Pursuit-type Light zombie (purple-colored) appears the first time. She runs faster than human, has high health power and deals very high damage. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds have been added for her in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, upon using the Invisibility skill, her speed is greatly increased and laughs when doing so. Light zombie also has a new ability which is Leap, a jump with a higher speed and height. Gallery Original= File:Speed_zombie_model.png|Host Light zombie Speed_zombie_dummy_host.png|Ditto, dummy Speed_zombie_swimming_host.png|Ditto, swimming Female_zombie_model.png|Origin Light zombie File:Light_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel light.png|Ditto, wielding a Zombie Grenade Stalker-type Light zombie.png|Stalker-type Light zombie 410px-Speed_zombie_model.png|Pursuit-type Light zombie File:Speedzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Lightzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray 36035771.png|Ditto, host 42648788.png|Ditto, origin File:GongmoSpray06.png|Ditto (Official) File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Speed_zombie_hitbox_host.png|Ditto, Host Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon 0903_Wallpaper_2_1280_1024.jpg|Wallpaper File:Cs_assault_20130812_1456560.jpg|In-game screenshot in Zombie: The Union Origin Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, third-person view Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host File:Cs_assault_20130812_1457090.jpg|Using skill Stealth.jpg|Ditto, third-person view customdeath.jpg|Performing a custom death lzkp.png|South Korea poster |-| China version= Lightzb_chmodel.png|Origin model Lightzb_chjump.png|Ditto, jumping Lightzb_chhitboxes.png|Hitboxes, origin Lightzb_chhitboxes01.png|Ditto Lightzb_chswim.png|Swimming csolchinalightzombieviewmodel.JPG|View model Lightzb_chzombiebomb.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Light.png|Selection icon S0422cs03s.jpg|Host model S0422cs04s.jpg|Origin model Light 2.png|Shop icon |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4light_viewmodel.png|View model Z4light_ingamemdl.png|In-game model File:Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD Z4light_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4light_hitbox.png|Hitbox New lightzb.png|Model change New lightzb4.png|Promotional art, before release File:Lightzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after release Zb4 zombihiding2.png|Skill screen effect New Light Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Enhanced= File:Lightzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Lightzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Lightzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host File:Lightzombie_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD Enhanced Origin Light Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Light Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Trivia *Both Origin and Host models lack the wrist cuts. *The Origin model shows black wires tying the Light Zombie's fingers. *In Zombie: The Union: **Light Zombie has only 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower), making it the weakest zombie alongside Banshee in this mode. **Using the "Invisibility" skill will increase its damage by 3× but decrease its movement speed. **The "Invisibility" skill stacked with the "3X DAMAGE" item will deal a whopping 9x damage. *If a Psycho Zombie uses the smokescreen skill while a light zombie uses invisibility, there will be a void in the smokescreen showing a shape of a transparent light zombie revealing the player (depends on video rendering settings). *In Zombie: The Hero, if a Host Light Zombie is using its Invisibility skill, its movement will be slower than the Origin Light Zombie. *Sometimes after a light zombie is killed, it makes a long exhaling sound before dying. **Its health regenerating sound is a shortened version of the exhaling sound. *During Christmas event, you can hide in a supply box. Humans can hardly see Light zombies in it due to large supply box size. *Due to Mainland China's censorship laws, origin Light Zombie is retextured so that it is less bloody. This change also affects its shop icon. *She alongside Sting Finger, are unable to spawn until they have finished playing their custom death animations. *One of its death sounds resembles the Witch's scream from Left 4 Dead, another game made by Valve. *After Zombie Scenario Re:boot, there is a new Throw-type Zombie which has the skin of Light Zombie and green colored. Their function is similar to Throw-type Regular Zombies, and appear in Lost City only so far. *The Zombie 4: Darkness model of this zombie appears in Omen chapter as a decoration, alongside other Zombie 4: Darkness's zombies. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Female Character